


The Manifestation of Many Sins

by JasnNCarly



Series: Johnny Zacchara and His Ladies [2]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: This fic starts as if Lisa had gone on the ski trip.





	The Manifestation of Many Sins

Lisa could kick her own ass for ending up here, volunteering for a trip as a get away and finding herself one of the many injured. Unable to do her job, confined to a small space with no means of creating chaos, the blond beauty stewed in evil intentions.  
  
 _Robin gets to play hero while I sit here helpless?_  
  
She could vividly picture Robin’s nauseatingly sweet smile towards Patrick as he performed miracles, inadvertently wooing her back into their joke of a marriage.  
  
Lisa refused rest, conducting a mental evaluation of her own injuries as her muscles moved among her bruises. But the potent smell of roses stopped her from escaping the bed entirely, a woman signaling to someone else that she had found the room.  
  
Her brow wrinkled as two women came into the room with bright smiles and arms full of assorted arrangements. They moved silently in Lisa’s hospital room, making sure the dead white space was now full of color and the smell of stale, dead air had faded among the fragrance of fresh flowers.  
  
Lisa expected one of the women to say something to her, explain the occasion, but they left her with nothing more than a smile.   
  
_What the hell?_  
  
Moving slightly, tensing at the pain her movement caused, she reached over to the red roses beside her. Eventually, Lisa found the card buried between a rose’s thorn and baby breath. Ripping the seal on the tiny envelope, she pulled the card with a wide smile which soon faded at the site of the card’s signature… _Johnny_.  
  
Her hands dropped in disappointment as her brown gaze scanned the room surrounding her, knowing not one of these beautiful items had come from Patrick. Letting out a bitter laugh at her luck, she returned her eyes to the message.  
  
 _Think the boring doctor will notice?_  
  
Lisa had to smile, shaking her head at his ability to insult her while simultaneously hitting on her. Tucking the card into the envelope once more, she tapped it against her palm and scooted down into her bed.  
  
Time to rest meant time to plan.  
  
~*~  
  
Patrick had noticed her hospital room thanks to the direction of his wife.   
  
Rather than get into a conversation about their endless dance, Lisa faked a deep sleep when the doctor had ventured into her room. In her mind, she could see him reading the card – his soft laugh of disbelief confirming her suspicion. Lisa had waited an extra few minutes before peeking through a slit she created with her eyelid. Sure the room was empty, she glanced over at her roses to see the card had been shuffled and allowed a smile to form on her lips.  
  
When she had neared a hundred percent health, Lisa signed her release and accepted Steve’s sentence of recovery time with grace.   
  
She had things to do anyway, and her first destination wasn’t home.   
  
After a quick knock on his door, she found his dark stare awaiting hers – a small grin of confidence and certainty as he signaled her inward.  
  
Lisa played off her arrival, happy to find his nosy partner was nowhere to be found, and insisted he let her examine his wound.  
  
As he had done many times before, Johnny slipped his shirt off without shame and leaned back on his couch – gladly laid out before her.  
  
She was pleased to see his wound had improved and not worsened in her absence. Cleaning and dressing the wound in silence, she felt slightly different this time as Johnny silently undressed her in his mind.   
  
The plan would require his eager participation, and it was obvious his desire for her had only intensified. Finishing her work, she slipped off her gloves and returned her ebony gaze to his, “If you expect me to work with you, you’re gonna have to do something for me.”  
  
“What? Keeping your dirty little syringe secret isn’t enough?”  
  
“No, but the flowers were a nice touch.” Lisa took solace in his wicked stare, aware his ears were eagerly awaiting her praise, “You were right. I’m pretty sure Patrick wasn’t happy to find out I had anything to do with the likes of you.”  
  
“Boring and predictable.” Johnny sat up straighter in his seat, chuckling at her narrowed eyes, “Can you just tell me, one more time, what makes you remotely attracted to this guy?”  
  
“You wouldn’t understand.” Dismissing his request, she took time with her explanation, “I’ve thought about what you said, and I get that I owe you, okay? There’s no mystery here. But I want you to show some signal of trust between us before I could tell you what I’d really like to do.”  
  
“So I’m just supposed to hand over the syringe, signal trust, and get what?” Johnny’s grin widened at her heavy sigh, “Another sleepy pill? Maybe a tasty syringe of my own?”  
  
“I can do a lot more than tend to your wounds, if I knew I could trust you.” Leaning forward, Lisa hoped her bruises were faint enough for him take notice of her skin and not her damage, “I know you’re right about Patrick. The only way to get him away from Robin is to go through you.”  
  
“Through me? Oh, well then, where do I sign up?”  
  
“I want the syringe, and I want Patrick. That means I work with you.” Lisa slid her hands up his thighs, pleased by the longing which returned to his eyes, and lowered her voice to heated whisper, “Believe me, Johnny, if you work with me? I will meet any expectations you have and so much more.”  
  
“Once you’ve done so, I’ll give your secret to you.” Johnny waited for her to lean back, letting out a sharp laugh, “Until then, just tell me what your plan is.”  
  
While Lisa was disappointed to see part of her checklist remained unresolved, she took a leap of good faith and conducted a run through of her idea which promised to work in their mutual favor.


End file.
